Sonny with a chance of a break up
by Lexi Leeming
Summary: When Sonny's ex boyfriend comes to town bad things happen , she recieves a mysteious text which breaks up her and chad , will she find out who send it and can people really be trusted ? eadt and find out ! x
1. Chapter 1

Sonny with a chance

This is my second fanfic and well I hope you like it. This is about Sonny and Chad and they struggles they have in their relationship. Sooo here we go.

_**Sonnys POV**_

I was sat inside The olive press looking like c complete idiot we were supposed to meet at 7:00 and it is now 7:45 he's late , again.

"I'm sorry Honey but I have to ask you to move you've been sat here on our own without ordering anything for 45 minutes you've got to leave." said an angry looking middle aged women.

"Yeah sorry but I'm waiting for someone" I replied.

"Listen up Darling , HE AINT COMING!" replied the waitress rudely "Now please , leave."

"Fine" I said standing up. And then I spotted him , it was Connor , my ex boyfriend. I tried to leave as quickly and as quietly as I could , but then he spotted me. He came rushing over.

"Hey Baby, how's it hanging?" said Connor, obnoxiously.

"First things first I'm not your Baby and second I've just been stood up by my boyfriend, so everything's peachy. NOT! " I replied angrily.

"Well now that I'm here, I can make you happy."He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Please , get over yourself!" I replied before storming out and getting into my car.

"C'mon Sonny , let me buy you a drink and we can catch up." He asked.

"Well ..." I replied, I knew what he was like.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease." He asked pouting.

"Fine , but only one drink." I replied.

We walked inside and sat down in a booth we started chatting about everything and that's when i remembered why I liked him. We got chatting some more when he tried to kiss me. I pulled away, when I heard voice saying.

"Dude , why'd you just kiss my girlfriend."

"Chad, you're a little late aren't you!" I replied angrily "And Connor, what the hell I broke up with you ages ago." I picked uo my drink and threw it over him . Chad tried to grab my hand but i was having none of it .

"you just stood me up and now you think everything's ok. Hmmm , well what's your excuse this time?" I asked angrily.

"Family emergency." replied a sheepish Chad.

"Is everything ok?" I asked feeling guilty that I got angry with him.

"Yeah its fine now , my grandma has been taken to hospital and I had to see her and when I went round to see her , she had collapsed." Replied Chad, fighting back tears.

"God Chad I'm so sorry!" I said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No it's ok , we've got a date to go on." He said "And we can have you looking all nice and not letting it be appreciated!" He said flirting .

"Aaawh." I said giggling.

_**Connor's POV:**_

Urgh , that little idiot Chad Dylan Cooper , he didn't deserve my Sonny , my little ray of Sonshine. Something had to be done and soon.

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER...

_**SONNY'S POV:**_

I checked my phone to find another text from Connor, why wouldn't he just leave me alone. All he ever does is complain about Chad. It's like he wants to split us up.

I opened the text to see that it had an attachment. I clicked the link. Looked at the picture. My phone dropped out of my hands. All of a sudden I lost the feeling of my legs I closed my eyes and let the tears pour out.

"Hello Sonny." Said a cheerful Tawni. "Oh my gosh Sonny, is everything ok?"

I pointed to the phone , she picked it up and looked at the picture.

"I'm so sorry Sonny."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soooo , it's been a while….**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**I don't own SWAC**_

_I opened the text to see that it had an attachment. I clicked the link. Looked at the picture. My phone dropped out of my hands. All of a sudden I lost the feeling of my legs I closed my eyes and let the tears pour out._

_"Hello Sonny." Said a cheerful Tawni. "Oh my gosh Sonny, is everything ok?"_

_I pointed to the phone; she picked it up and looked at the picture._

_"I'm so sorry Sonny."_

That was it, no going back … he'd really done it this time.

The picture showed it clearly; there he was kissing some girl. I couldn't believe him, after everything we'd been through. How could he cheat on me?

I don't know how long I was set there, crying in Tawni's arms.

There was a knock at the door, and in walked chad …..

"Sonny… look that girl , I was out with my friends and she just came up and asked for a picture ,so I said yes and she just kissed me , you've got to believe me…." Cried Chad

"Look there's been to many things Chad…..I want to believe you, I really do but…." I said trailing off.

"But what Sonny, But what …." He asked.

"Please Chad … Just go." I cried pointing to the door.

…

Sometime later.

…

Sonny's POV:

I was sat in my apartment crying, eating a tub of ice cream and watching a movie, when there was a knock at the door. I switched off the TV and answered it to find Connor holding a bunch of flowers

"Hey sonny, I heard what happened, can I come in." he asked

"Yeah, whatever takes your shoes off?" I said

"So, how are you?" he asked looking for once as if he really cared. "These are for you by the way."

"Well, I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me …. So as fine as I can be Thank you for the flowers, I'll just go and get some water for the flowers." I said before making my way into the kitchen, I heard Connor on the phone to someone; I could only briefly make out what he was saying

"….yeah good job sis …. She totally fell for it ….. She doesn't believe chad at all …..she is going to be on the rebound and come straight back to me ….. Sonny and Connor the perfect couple." I heard him say into his phone.

What was he talking about? I whipped my hands on my jeans and walked back into the room.

"Who where you on the phone to Connor" I said crossing my arms.

"Look sonny I can explain….."He stammered.

_**So I know it's been aaaaaaaaagggggggggeeeeesss but better late than never! X lexi**_


End file.
